


Seeing the Obvious

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanoi knows what Cam will become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing the Obvious

Kanoi Watanabe looked at his fifteen-year-old son and wondered how he could have missed it.

Cameron was sitting there on the grass, working on his homework... or seeming to. He was working on his computer,anyway. Kanoi had paid for the thing, but all he knew was that when Cameron was done with it, he'd close it, put it under the monitor and it would work that way too. Cameron knew things like that.

But it wasn't Cameron's computer that gave him pause. It was Cameron himself. And how Miko could have possibly known that the child that she had borne would become the young man he'd met outside the academy.

That day, the day that he-who-had-been-his-brother had been banished, was forever burned into his memory. And in Miko's, apparently. Not that they really needed it; one of the teachers had accidentally taken a picture of Cam, and Miko had somehow ended up with a copy. The only surviving copy, for Sensei had decreed that the young man had been from the future, and it would hinder his arrival if they had known from when and where he had come.

Kanoi gently smoothed out the creases in the photograph and looked at Cameron again. Cameron was not yet the Cameron of the photograph. That young man was older, more self-assured. His eyes reflected something that Kanoi had not seen yet in his son.

But there was no question that the young man in the picture was his son. No question at all. It was enough to make a father proud... and scared, for time travel was never to be taken lightly.

It made him wonder what Cameron's life would be like. Who the young man was that had made the journey through time. It was obvious that Cameron had learned how to fight, learned behind his back. It was obvious that his stubbornness and Miko's courage had combined in Cameron... or at least the Cameron who would be.

Kanoi sighed inwardly. It was going to be hard from now on, raising Cameron. It was why the picture should have been destroyed. Now he would doubt whatever moves he and Cameron made, hoping that he would not unmake the young man who had  
traveled through time.

"Dad?" Cameron said, looking up and closing his computer. Kanoi must have made some noise that his son had heard. Cameron got up, tucking the computer under his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my son," he said, but Cameron could probably see the flicker of doubt in his eyes. "Nothing at all."

"Right, Dad. I'm going inside." With that, Cameron left, saying nothing about what no doubt showed on his father's face, and Kanoi was left watching him disappear into the building. Leaving Kanoi behind. It was inevitable that he would. It was how the world was.

-end


End file.
